


Carefree

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14 of 30<br/>Prompt: Carefree<br/>Character: James Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

Looking at Moriarty now, Moran could see just how carefree he looked.  
Moriarty wore a white expensive polo shirt and a pair of embroidered shorts that went to his knees, something that almost no one saw.  
His slicked back hair fell into his face a bit, giving him an almost innocent look.  
Moran knew better.  
By this time tomorrow, Sherlock would be gone and dead and Moran and Moriarty could rule the underworld in peace, something Moran was excited to do.  
No more worrying about Jim getting hurt or having the 'genius' Holmes get him arrested or worse, killed.  
He could only hope that the rest of their lives were this carefree.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lateness. I wasn't able to get to a computer yesterday and my prompts were at home.  
>  So you guys (or who ever reads this) get a double today.


End file.
